


Darcy does stuff (more like Darcy gets herself into trouble - always.)

by Lara



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Thunderstorms, darcy is a mom, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara/pseuds/Lara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts send to me over on tumblr. </p><p>First prompt:<br/>BuckyxDarcyxSteve prompt: Est. relationship, Darcy's family wants to meet her boyfriend but she didn't tell them she's with two guys. They think that Bucky is just Darcy's nickname for Steve. What happens when they finally meet?</p><p>Second prompt:<br/>darcy x Steve kid fic where their kid is afraid of thunderstorms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy sending me more prompts you can do it over on tumblr: agentpeggiecarter.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay so this is unbetaed, it’s late and what the heck are commas? I hope you like it anyways. xx

To be fair it kinda was her fault. Then again you really couldn’t announce your polyamourosrelationship with two presumed dead not dead super soldiers from world war II on facebook, mostly because facebook only allowed one person as your partner. Also her mother’s face was kinda worth it.

If Darcy really thought about the situation it was more of a simple misunderstanding than anything else. It wasn’t her fault that her family thought Bucky was Steve’s nickname, really it wasn’t. She had tried to make it clear over the phone, had talked about both of them equally whenever her mom called to remind her to call more. She really hadn’t tried to hide the fact that she had two hunky men at her back and call, because really?

Who would want to hide having these men attracted to her. But then again, she knew Caroline Lewis better than anyone, or she knew her disapproving conservative waysbetter than anyone.

Of course she would spin her daughter’s relationship into something normal like she had spun Darcy’s college girlfriend Marcy into Marc. (Not that that would’ve worked out anyway, come on Darcy plus Marcy? Truly awful. Rhyming names made any couple seem like long lost twins and that was just…ew.)

In conclusion it really wasn’t her fault that her mother almost choked when she swung her two story Milwaukee suburbs houses front door open. Next to Darcy, Steve sucked in a sharp breath apparently realizing that his girlfriend’s mother was not expecting two men which in turn made him even more outwardly nervous than before despite being the one who had suggested meeting her parents in the first place.

Served him right, him and his aww shucks expression that had gotten them into this situation in the first place, if Darcy had gotten her way they would’ve stayed clear of Wisconsin by at least a hundred miles at all times.

Her Mom had a way of making her feel inadequate even without being in the same room, or city, or state or country if she’d be given the chance. So Darcy let Rose handle the daughter responsibilities and never ever let her mother meet any and all lovers.

If she was honest with herself she would’ve kept Steve and Bucky her secret until poly marriages were legal and her mother had to face facts instead of possibilities. Caroline Lewis recovered quickly, rearranged her features a little and presented the three of them with a smile that was as fake as McDonald’s cheese.

“Hello Darcy,” She leaned in and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. “I thought we were meeting your boyfriend,” A quick pointed look to Steve who looked less like a Williamsburg hipster reject than Bucky and therefore was the more desirable boyfriend choice. “Who’s your friend?”

Silence. Bucky shifted beside her and she was sure if she turned her head to the left she would see Steve giving her the look. Oh the joys. When no one spoke immediately, ‘cause Darcy was frozen by the realization that her mother was really this ignorant. Bucky cleared his throat.

“Let me clarify Ma’am-” Bucky started and god no, Darcy was not letting him explain.

“Mom, they’re both my boyfriends,” Mrs Lewis was nothing if not short of a panic attack but Darcy kept going. “This is Steve and this is Bucky, like I told you we’ve been together for more than a year and-” Before she could launch into a frantic ‘but Mom I love him (them?)’ speech she got interrupted.

“Holy shit! Is that a metal arm?!” Leave it to her older brother to make an uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable.

 

Dinner was even worse. Since Mr. Lewis was a no show since the divorce when Darcy had been nine it was up to her siblings to make normal conversation. Kit and Rose had taken it in stride used to their little sister’s ‘quirks’ – her mother’s words not theirs- the thought of her with two men instead of one was easy to accept. Especially when the initial excitement over the metal arm had died down.

Bucky had graciously answered any and all questions, as if it was normal for people to just ask about his metal arm, except for Tony no one ever tried to make casual conversation about the ex-soviet’s glittering killer tech.

Steve on the other hand still hadn’t said a word, while Bucky thought the entire situation was hilarious, the Captain had taken to quietly pulling his stern ‘I’m so very disappointed face’ that was usually reserved for Tony or when Bucky and Darcy got up to one of their shenanigans. It was easier to bear when you didn’t really feel guilty.

When it got too much for her, she and Bucky shared a glance and Darcy reached out under the table to take Steve’s hand. She had half expected him to pull away and felt relieved when he squeezed back. Mrs. Lewis kept leveling the three of them with a gaze that told her of nothing good to come.

Mrs. Lewis was obviously building up the courage or fury to say something. After the conversation turned to work and Bucky had finished talking about one of his latest ops that were greenlighted by Coulson to talk about and the conversation turned on Darcy and her work as lab-monkey/intern/the-only-reason-either-Jane, Bruce or Tony-are-still-alive her mother cleared her throat daintily. Or as daintily you can clear your throat.

“I thought your days as in intern were over.”

“Paid-intern.” Darcy corrected slightly testily.

Her mother only raised an eyebrow. “You’re twenty-three Darcy, you are not in college anymore don’t you think it’s time to stop experimenting and start settling down?” And oops, there it was.

“I’m just the intern, Mother, I don’t experiment.” Nobody moved an inch, everybody looked between mother and daughter waiting for whatever was about to go down.

“You know very well what I’m talking about, Darcy Lewis. When will you stop with your frivolous sexual adventures, find a respectable job and stop being a child?” Mrs. Lewis cheeks were slightly reddened and Darcy was afraid the wine glass in her mother’s hand was going to break.

“Mom!” Rose snapped sharply from her spot next to Mrs. Lewis. Mrs. Lewis clutched her wine glass for a moment longer and then stood up.

“I’m going to lie down, I can feel my migraine returning.” With that she took her wine glass and turned her back on her family and the olive oil asparagus.

“At least she didn’t talk about my weight.” Darcy mumbled with much less ferocity than she was hoping for. Bucky’s hand found her knee under the table and squeezed it. “I’m very sorry. I don’t know what got into her.” Rose began sincerely trying to apologize to the guests.

“Oh, I know what got into her alright.” Darcy said bitterly resting her head on Steve’s shoulder. “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to come here. That’s what I meant when I said it would be awkward.”

Or you know ripping open all the wounds Darcy was still trying to heal from her preteen and teen years before college when her mother still had more power over her with her words.

“Just know that I support whatever you want to do with your live, Darcy.” Rose said softly. “

Thanks Rose.” Darcy said sincerely but muffled by Steve’s shirt.

“I say we postpone this pity party and continue tomorrow at my place. Watch a game and eat takeout?” There was a reason Kit was her favorite brother.

“I love you.” Darcy mumbled in the general direction of her brother still fighting with the tears of frustration that were burning behind her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah you and me both.” He replied undoubtedly with a smug grin. She held up her middle finger.

“Fuck off, kid.” Kit said good-naturedly

 

Back at the hotel room that she had booked with her foresight that her twin bed was not gonna hold three people, especially if two of them were on the larger side, Darcy had curled up on Bucky’s chest eyes closed but not sleeping just dozing trying very hard not to think about all her inadequacies.

Encounters with her mother were always emotionally draining. Bucky ran his hand through her hair while playing flappy something or other on his phone. Steve was in the bathroom taking a shower, washing the entire experience off his body. Darcy wished she could wash her mother off her body too. When he came back, a towel wrapped around his hip, hair damp the same expression on his face as before, Darcy sighed.

“Steveee.” She whined. It took a moment, then the bed dipped and he sighed as if he was dealing with a particularly petulant child.

“Why didn’t you tell them, Darcy?” And there it was. She took a deep breath.

“I really didn’t do it on purpose, I talked about both of you when she called but.. I might’ve not specified that you were both my boyfriends. She might’ve gotten the wrong impression and I didn’t correct her. I really don’t have good excuse but I just..I just couldn’t do it.” It sounded worse now that she had said it out loud.

“I get that, but don’t you think it would’ve been easier to just tell them instead of dumping it on them like that?” Urgh, how she hated it when he made sense.

“He’s right, doll.” And now they were ganging up on her. Great.

“I’m sorry and I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” Bucky chuckled softly leaned over and pinched her right in the ass.

“Oi!” She yipped indignantly slapping at his hand.

“Darcy, what am I gonna do with you?” Steve said sighing again.

“Kiss me?” She said making grabby hands, Steve chuckled leaned over and did as she asked. When they broke apart both flushed and ready for more Darcy spoke up again. “I am really sorry about what happened today, you know that right? I’m not ashamed of you guys or our relationship, my mother just has this effect on me and I just can’t help myself sometimes.”

“We know. Less talking more kissing me.” Bucky almost growled from behind her, hands already trailing up her skirt. Both Steve and Darcy happily obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darcy x Steve kid fic where their kid is afraid of thunderstorms? pleeaaaseeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried my best, I hope you like it! I still have about 25 prompts to fill but if you want you can send me more prompts over on my tumblr. :)

Darcy liked thunderstorms. Liked the way heavy rain pelted down onto the roof without fail would put her to sleep faster than any valerian ever could. And who doesn't like a bit of lighting? When Darcy was young she used to believe that god was taking pictures of her and she would always stand with her nose pressed to the kitchen window and wait the thunderstorm out.

Now that she was older the scientific explanation was much more fun, especially since she knew that Odin was far too busy to be taking pictures of midgardian children.  
Unfortunately for her she was the only one in her family who enjoyed them. Steve, next to her, wasn't outwardly afraid but he really really didn't like them if the way he curled into himself was any indication.

Darcy had her suspicions that they reminded him of his time in the trenches. Darcy rolled over until her head rested on her husbands chest, she pressed her lips softly to where his v-neck ended. 

"You know I can think of something we could do to distract you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as more thunder rolled over them, it must've looked positively disturbing when her face was illuminated by the lightning, Steve made a happy noise. So looking like a lunatic was not a turnoff, not that four years of a relationship with her didn't proof that to begin with. 

One quick maneuver from Steve and Darcy found herself on her back with his weight on top of her, her arms pinned above her head. Soft noises of content escaped her as Steve kissed her neck. 

Just as she arched her hips against his and Steve had hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pajama bottoms, the door to their bedroom creaked open. In the crack of light appeared a 2 feet 11 inches tall (they had measured it this morning) two year old, a teddy bear clutched in his right hand. 

Daddy and Mommy's special time over then. Great. 

Before she could stop herself from being a horrible mother she whined unhappily. Sex really ran short when you had a child and sleep gradually became the prerogative. Steve, per super soldier serum enhancement rolled off of her faster than the Flash ever could and sat up with his blond hair mussed up in every which way looking positively adorable. Urgh. 

"Hey, bud, what's up?" He asked carefully concealing what they were about to do with a cheery tone. 

"I'm scared, daddy." Their little boy admitted rocking on his heels as if he was about to come running. 

"C'mere, honey," Darcy said patting the newly empty space between them. "You can sleep here tonight, mom's gonna protect you. Daddy is scared too."  
The shock of curly brown hair that was all hers didn't need to be told twice. Without really being able to see it she knew he was smiling the smile that was all hers too and reminded her a lot of his namesakes shit eating grins when Bucky knew he had gotten his way.

James clambered up the bed with no care for her legs (ouch!) and then crawled under the cover. He pressed his body into Darcy like he was trying to fuse with her she nuzzled his head and his soft hair tickled her nose.  
Another rumbling thunder had James whimpering, Steve reached out and curled his arm around the two of them. The Rogers family sandwich. 

“There's nothing to be scared of, champ.” Steve said with all his Captain America sincerity he could muster and obviously wasn't feeling.  
James in his own right saw right through it because he was her son.

“Mom says you're scared too.” He accused pouting. Darcy laughed quietly. 

“It's not that I'm scared...I just don't like it.” Steve grumbled the tips of his ears undoubtedly pink. 

“It's okay to be scared,” James reminded him in the tone that was patented by Steve Rogers himself which shut his dad up quickly. “Can't we tell Thor to stop?” He asked pulling Mr. Bear to his chest. 

“Oh, honey Thor is in Asgard, I know I told you he makes thunder but sometimes it's not him but the weather,” Darcy explained pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I can tell it'll be over very soon.” She said for both husband and son alike. 

“Try to sleep.” Steve instructed and closed his eyes, his son followed suit copying his Dad to a T. He looked adorable, concentration etched on his face like sleep was a hard task.  
If she was honest with herself she was just a normal mom thinking that her child was smarter than all the other two year old kids but then again the other two year olds weren't genetically modified by super soldier serum even if it just was a little.

Darcy can still clearly remember the panicked looks Steve gave her belly when the pregnancy had processed and the initial excitement had passed, he had thought about the possibility that their child could inherit his health troubles from before the serum.  
Darcy had only hoped that between her dwarfish height and his giant height that their child would turn out normal and so far he was average for a two year old. Smart as a whip, yes, but height wise and strength wise? Simply progressing healthily. No toddlers smashing their home was a relief, as was getting Steve to let go of the names he came up with for their child. 

While Darcy had thought of Thor only briefly and jokingly (in jest – Thor would say) Steve had held onto Abraham for quiet a while.  
She really couldn't see an Abraham in her son. 

She had fought nail and tooth and possibly unfairly to not have her son named Abraham and only relented to James because Steve had used his dreadful puppy expression on her and maybe because Bucky's face was worth it. 

The ex-assassin had never looked happier or more exasperated. But then again calling their little boy Abe was just too much of a stretch for someone who grew up with the Simpsons and would rather not associated an elderly, incontinent, yellow cartoon grandpa with her flesh and blood.  
No matter how grateful she was that Erskine had made it possible for Steve to be here on the right side of their bed arm wrapped around their son, breathing and well, the name was just horrendous. 

When the next thunder clapped slightly faint and further away both Steve and James were asleep and not bothered at all. She always fancied herself as a great protector especially against something so close to her own weapon of choice. Lighting never frightened her.


	3. Steve x Darcy (running)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Steve/Darcy. They meet while running. Or rather Steve is running and Darcy is walking or stretching.
> 
> It kinda got away from me and turned into something else but to be fair there still is running involved. I like it and I hope you do too. :)

"Just leave me here," Darcy wheezed slowly sinking to the ground. 

"Darcy-" 

"No Steve, tell the kids I love them, tell them I did it for them." A beat of silence in which Darcy pressed her face into the cold, wet ground breathing heavily. 

"I think you're being over dramatic, Darcy." said Steve coming to a halt a few feet away from where she was laying. The bastard stood looking more like a Greek god than anything else and most pointedly wasn't even breathing hard, he still looked like had just started leisurely walking all the while dressed like a damn Nike advert. 

"I think you are a slave driver." She growled burying her face in the morning dew wet grass, enjoying the cooling effect. 

"You said you wanted to get fitter."

"Yes but at what cost?" 

"When was the last time you exercised, Darcy?”

For a moment she put her finger on her chin and then with a sheepish expression answered: “I mostly run from my responsibilities.”    
Steve scowled at her instead of appreciating her effortlessly self deprecating wit. "We're going to get you back on track." 

So not what she wanted to hear. The only reason she had even suggested running with him was because she had this admittedly stupid idea in her head that by spending more time with her he would start to reciprocate her burning passion. 

When she had invaded the avengers HQ nearly five months ago the first thing she had thought when she had met Steve was 'please fuck me' it had only gotten worse when she realized that besides being hot and patriotic (like the Fourth of July, ha!) Steve was sarcastic and kind. The urge to say "please fuck me" had gotten so bad she only caught herself barely every time he came into the room. 

So instead of asking him out, she had come up with the fantastic plan to substitute Sam on one of their morning runs since the Falcon had decided that trip to DC to see his family was long overdue.  
The focus here being on one time, she doesn't need to have his super serum powers rubbed into her face every time he bypassed her, thank you very much, Darcy is an independent self-aware woman who knows of her strengths and weaknesses. 

At least he didn't try the 'on your left thing' he did with Sam. 

"There is no need for that, Steve. I'm pretty sure I can become at least fifty even with the way I'm living." 

"It's dangerous to be unprepared, you work in a lab, what if something blows up?" Reason and logic were unfair weapons and he knew it too.  
"Nah, no worries big guy. Good ol' adrenaline will take care of that." The soldier apparently realized that the battle was lost and took to scowling disapprovingly. That didn't face Darcy having endured Mrs. Lewis scowls since birth she was unaffected even by Steve's patriotic trademark scowl.  
That was admittedly still kind of hot. 

 

Darcy came to eat her words a week from then, she was still sore from the run and was forced to walk like a cowboy for most of the week when one of the interns (the real interns, the scientific ones with a degree in science) managed to create a concoction that blew up the better part of Jane's lab and of course intern turned PA Darcy remained completely oblivious to the fact that they were now doing real experiments instead of looking at the universe and was very much unaware of the chaos around her.

Good thing of course, that fate apparently had other plans than to have her melted to a wall in Stark's fancy tower, Steve had been around R&D just walking past the labs when the intern had screamed and ducked taking Darcy completely off guard, she swiveled in her spinning chair trying to figure out where the scream had come from, the only thing her slow brain registered was the fact that everyone in white had ducked away. 

The next thing she registered was the hard concrete knocking the air right out of her and the weight of someone on top off her. She really need to get her brain checked out. 

Blinking she realized that the added 200 something pounds on top of her were none other than Captain America himself. Oh boy. They stared at each other, for some reason Darcy half expected a lecture not that she wouldn't fault him but Steve wasn't really the kind of guy who said I told you so. 

"I, uh, thanks for saving my life?" The words tumbled right out of her mouth before she could really figure out what that even meant.

Blame it on the shock from having almost died and maybe even the trusty adrenaline rushing through her veins for becoming completely incoherent. Her words shook him out of his own stupor and he began to move, the tips of his ears red. Adorable, really. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space." He apologized as he began to rise from the ground, momentarily straddling her hips. And no, this wasn't going to end this way, hell no. She grabbed his hand effectively preventing him from standing up completely, he was on his knees still leaning over her. Darcy tightened her grip, the super soldier looked utterly confused but let it happen. 

"Please invade it some more." And oops, there it was. Darcy didn't regret a thing especially not when Steve's blue eyes lit up.

"Let's get you checked out and then we can talk some more about...invasion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw that I reached 100 kudos! Amazing, thank you so much! I would love to get more feedback so if you feel inclined it would be ever so lovely if you could leave a review! :)


End file.
